There has been proposed an imaging apparatus that reads out image information in a designated image frame as an object image from image information obtained by a solid-state imaging device, and is suitably changing the read out position of the designated image frame in accordance with variation in a position of the object image caused by a play of the lens barrel upon zooming a zoom lens system so as to correct the variation (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-37849).
Moreover, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus capable of moving a solid-state imaging device in a direction along an optical axis in order to correct variation in an object image position along the optical axis caused upon zooming (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-339054).
However, since the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-37849 reads out image information in a designated image frame as an object image from image information obtained by a solid-state imaging device as described above, effective pixels of the solid-state imaging device cannot be efficiently used.
On the other hand, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-339054 can efficiently use effective pixels of the solid-state imaging device. However, when variation in the object image position caused by moving the solid-state imaging device along the optical axis is be corrected, light quantity becomes uneven on the corner of the object image.